Doctor who: A Shadow's Past
by Kieran.Yeoman
Summary: When Clara and The Doctor meet their final fate, the whole of time and space stops in honour; however, something sinister is going on. Trapped with no way out; Clara's beginning to wonder how helpless she actually is and starts to question her existence and where she belongs. With Clara trapped and The Doctor lost, is there any hope left in the universe?
1. The Oncoming Storm

**Synopsis: When Clara and The Doctor meet their final fate, the whole of time and space stops in honour; however, something sinister is going on. Trapped with no way out; Clara's beginning to wonder how helpless she actually is and starts to question her existence and where she belongs. With Clara trapped and The Doctor lost, is there any hope left in the universe? **

**Doctor Who: A Shadows Past**

**Chapter One: The Oncoming Storm.**

"Do you never stop to think about your actions?!" River exclaimed at the top of her lungs and then sighing.

"What do you expect me to do, sit here and watch her die again?"

I fiddled with my elegant bow-tie; which currently sat upon my navy-blue shirt crookedly. River stood seductively against the console and twirled her strawberry-blonde locks around her fingers, awaiting an explanation as to why I took Clara in the first place. I needed to know what she was, why she was still alive and why she was re-appearing throughout time.

"Listen sweetie," she announced moving slowly towards me. "The whole of time and space awaits its hero and here you are trying to figure out what a normal girl is doing alive."

"She's not possible!" I bellow.

"And you know this, how? Time can be re-written, how about people?"

I turn to look her directly in the face.

"Listen River, we may be married in a completely different universe but this is my TARDIS and my rules so you listen to me!" I shout, getting aggressive.

"This is what he was talking about! The soul of a mad man. Never accepting consequence and never understanding his actions." She snarled, flicking a switch.

The TARDIS began making a whirling noise whilst flashing its fascinating lights, which lit the entire console room up. Something wasn't right, she was correct. Ever since I'd met Clara my entire life and existence was becoming Clara-centred and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Why are you so concerned about me assisting Clara?" I ask.

"Spoilers."

Standing I raise my right index finger and point to the doors.

"Don't you dare River… I need to know!"

"I'm sorry my love, but everything you know will soon end." She said looking extremely upset.

"You cannot be so certain of this River, I have my entire future awaiting me." I say.

The look of empathy washed across her aging face as her eyes were never taken away from the console. Her hair flowed down her back and her hands clutched at more controls; guiding us to a destination. I watched carefully; then looked at the screen, hoping for a clue. The TARDIS then whimpered finally and the rotor stopped moving, the lights stopped flashing at the circular structure at the top stopped rotating.

"Where are we?"

"The final destination!" She said.

"That would be?" I ask.

Without saying a word, she pointed directly to the doors and half-blinked at the console. Thoughts ran through my mind attempting to make sense of all this mess. Why was she toying with me? Did she know things I never would? Was she going to kill me again?

"I'm sorry." She said as I slowly walked to the doors and clasped the handle.

"For what?"

"For what is going to happen. My love, I've never been so sorry before." She said, clicking her fingers.

As if by magic, the doors swung open, knocking me back. To my dazzled eyes, the view in front of me was entirely impossible. It was I, staring back. Taking my first step into the unknown, my entire life flashed before my eyes and two phrases were repeated inside my stupidly large head. **The oncoming storm** and **The Impossible Girl**.


	2. Clara Oswin Oswald

**Synopsis: When Clara and The Doctor meet their final fate, the whole of time and space stops in honour; however, something sinister is going on. Trapped with no way out; Clara's beginning to wonder how helpless she actually is and starts to question her existence and where she belongs. With Clara trapped and The Doctor lost, is there any hope left in the universe? **

**Doctor Who: A Shadows Past**

**Chapter Two: Clara Oswin Oswald.**

The names Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald and I was born to save The Doctor; or so I thought. He keeps mentioning that I'm not possible and is starting to scare me; especially when we were trapped inside the TARDIS and I don't scare easily. He once said 'All of time and space, where do you want to star?' – I believed him. I'd never have thought in a million years that it would end up like this. River Song, him and I.

He whisked me away to multiple times and places; Akhatten, a Russian submarine in the North Pole, 1974 searching for ghosts and Victorian Yorkshire. All of time and space he promised, he gave. Then everything I once knew was ripped from me.

"Clara." An unfamiliar soft female voice said.

As I opened my eyes and saw the woman perched beside me I knew something wasn't right, instantly. Her strawberry-blonde hair twirled down her left shoulder, her grey dress was strapped tightly to her body and a gun-strap laid motionlessly on her belt buckle.

"Are you okay love?" she asked.

"I… I… I think I'm fine thanks, where's The Doctor?" I ask, holding my head gently.

Once she'd assisted me in sitting up correctly, she seemed to pace the room.

"He's lost, we're lost and the whole of time and space is mourning." She explained.

Staring blankly at the cold-white walls which encased us; I couldn't even make out the door. Surely there was a door unless we were transmitted in. The Doctor once tried to explain transmatt'ing however, gave up once I couldn't understand the key co-ordinates and explanation of sub-atomic particle stretching and string theory. He'd tried to explain a lot of things to me actually but most times he ended up giving up because I just couldn't handle it.

"What do you mean he's lost?"

"He's trapped inside of himself," she said before I could ask any more questions. "It had to happen Clara; I had to send him away!" She shouted.

"You did what!" I exclaim loudly.

What had she done with him, was I next?

"I want to know who you are." I said, looking her directly in the face and thinking through everyone we'd met in the TARDIS.

"I'm his wife. Professor River Song"

His wife. Why hadn't he told me that he was married? Did this also mean that he had long lost children somewhere as well? I was beginning to realise how little I actually knew about this mystery man, but why did I trust him with my life?

"He's married, why hasn't he ever mentioned you?" I ask, moving an inch closer, wanting to know more.

"We married last time the universe mourned. Everything went wrong when The Silence tormented every last person in the universe." She explained.

"The who?"

Everything was slowly becoming apparent; I wasn't the first nor the last 'companion' he was going to have. It was like we were stray dogs.

"The Silence is a religious order and has controlled humanity since the beginning, how is it you don't know about them or me?" River asked.

"I just guess he hasn't had time to explain his past to me, it's like I don't even know myself sometimes."

She seemed to chuckle to herself slightly. What made me wonder about her existence was the fact that there were significant details about her which made me, wonder why The Doctor would marry her.

"He's risen higher than ever before but has fallen so much further and I think his time's coming to an end and I'm worried." She said. "I've sent him to his death and his greatest secret will be revealed."


	3. We're All Stories in the End

**Synopsis: When Clara and The Doctor meet their final fate, the whole of time and space stops in honour; however, something sinister is going on. Trapped with no way out; Clara's beginning to wonder how helpless she actually is and starts to question her existence and where she belongs. With Clara trapped and The Doctor lost, is there any hope left in the universe? **

**Doctor Who: A Shadows Past**

**Chapter Three: We're All Stories in The End.**

I surveyed at the emptiness surrounding me, no longer inside of the TARDIS and the mirage of myself, gone. There wasn't much to see, other than a small cylinder of light which peered through the ceiling; I believe it was the ceiling. In one-thousand years I'd never been so helpless.

"Doctor!" a female voice cried.

I definitely knew that voice, the tone, the pitch. But how? There was no one else here, besides me; The Doctor.

"Doctor Who?" another female said.

All of those voices, where were they coming from? I knew their voices so well, yet they felt so sinister and sad.

"Hello old friend and here we are, you and me, on the last page." Her sad voice explained.

Wiping a tear from my face, I realised what this all was! My past coming back to haunt me, all of time and space, every single second, every single existence was coming back to haunt me. My greatest secret was soon to be revealed.

"I hate endings!" I heard myself exclaim.

Why was this happening? I hate reminiscing, especially about those I loved, cared for and even called 'friends'.

My family; back on Gallifrey, decided that it would be best to join the time-lord empire and decided to assist taking over the universe. Then he came along; Omega, and all we lived for was gone. He took matters into his own hands, even creating a universe where the laws of physics were devised by him! – Then it happened. I had to take matters into my hands and destroy the time-lords before any real damage could happen, I had to kill every single one of them and run to the stars.

"I've seen whole armies run and turn away and he'd swagger back to his TARDIS." River said.

Whoever was controlling the voice imprints obviously had control over what was happening in my life and what had happened.

"Doctor, the word for healer and wise man throughout the universe."

The aggressiveness was beginning to show. I was being shown how dark I truly was and how dark the universe was beginning to look. My soul was the worst, out of every person I'd met, I was the worst. I never thought about the consequences and never about others unless I had to save them. My own mission was much more important.

"Pain and love defines us." Sarah's voice explained passionately and then zoned out.

"You let me out now!" I staggered.

That was it, the final straw. I wasn't going to be tormented anymore, I wanted out and I was going to get it. Reaching into my coat jacket looking for my sonic screwdriver; which was no longer there I managed to at least find something useful, something that was going to help me escape; the TARDIS key.

"EXTERMINATE!"

My heart raced.

"Doctor, doctor, doctor… now, now. Aren't we scared?" A faint snigger came from the sound system.

"Who are you?" I asked, sensing fear inside of myself.

"You'll find out soon enough, however, he's something to keep you occupied while you're wondering." The manly laugh then bellowed through me.

"I'll tell you a story. You like to think you're a God, you're nothing but a parasite! I walked away from the last great time war and marked the passing of the time-lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out; moment by moment until nothing remained, no time and no space, just me. I've seen things you wouldn't believe and I've lost things you wouldn't understand. I know things, secrets that must never be spoken."

My last speech was replayed over and over again, causing me to tear up and remember that my last great secret is about to open and my death is a fixed-point.


	4. Throughout Time and Space

**Chapter Four: Throughout Time and Space.**

"Show me the stars chin boy." I enthusiastically said as my long brunette hair swayed behind.

He promised me the whole of time and space; every planet, every sun, every galaxy. But we're now in the place he must never ever go.

"All of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?" he asked, smiling whilst taking my hand.

Memories. This is all they were, my memories.

I sat next to River going through my thoughts one by one continuously; wondering why he was so scared of allowing me to find out the truth. Consequently we were trapped; as trapped as mice.

"Clara, I have to tell you something." River etched closer and began mumbling into my small ear.

I felt the look of despair explode onto my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, her secrets, her spoilers, her husband. Why the hell hadn't he introduced us before? I'm sure the three of us could have saved him, obviously not. She pulled away gentle and began explaining the minor details out loud.

"Our timelines, our lives. They're back to front Clara." She explained. "He… he…"

A dreaded fear alarms me as her throat cracks.

"It means he's always known how I was going to die."

The deathly sigh that followed after was enough to reduce anybody to tears. Why hadn't he told her? Was he the man who offered me time and space or a stranger wanting more?

"It all began on Gallifrey when he stole his TARDIS. And he's never stopped running." She said on the brink of a smile.

"But why is he hiding from his secret?" I asked pulling on my dress.

"The same reason you're running from, a life full of dread and guilt is enough to send anybody mad; especially him. You should know that."

My body chilled at the thought of the lonely man sat in his box with a lifetime of guilt and dread built up over lifetimes; it was enough to tear through anyone's heart. WAIT. That was it!

"River. I know how we're going to escape!" I exclaimed. "Stand up."

She quickly looked at me and then reacted as I did; once we stood up I grabbed her hand and whispered gently before exploding as if I was in an argument.

"River. The Doctor uses telepathic signals and the TARDIS translates them, if he's still alive we can use him to bring the TARDIS to us." I enthusiastically screamed.

"That's impossible." She said.

"Almost, where's your spirit time lady?" I smirked.

As she patiently closed her eyes I followed in her footsteps as to make sure we were going to find the machine that brought us here. Within seconds I was watching – inside of my head – the Doctor being painfully tortured, not with pain but memories. He's seen the beginning of time and has seen the end of space; I have no idea how that must feel however, I have a sense. I visualised the TARDIS alongside my _companion_ and wished really hard.

The familiar whirling noise whizzed through the air around us, a breeze began to flutter inside of our prison and then as if by magic the ancient blue box arrived next to us.


End file.
